ETS Has Destoryed Me
Hello All, My name is ***! I am a 21 year old who has experienced ETS surgery and I deeply regret my decision. After having my daughter back in 1999 - I started to sweat from my underarms like no tomorrow for no reason at all!! It was so bad that it would soak into a suit jacket and even a jean jacket! NASTY!! :D My face would also blush for no reason at all!! It got so bad that my self esteem went down the tubes!! To try to make a very long story a little bit shorter - being desperate - I researched the internet to see if there was anything that could help me. That was when I came across ETS surgery! THE BIGGEST and I mean BIGGEST mistake of my life! Well, I went to my doctor and had my thyroid and hormorne levels tested. Which all came back normal. Desperate to do anything to make the sweat stop - I asked my physician for a referral to Dr. 222. About a week later - I took the train into the City from my house to meet the man who has now ruined my life. After about a 15 minute consultation with Dr. 222 he proclaimed that I was a perfect candidate for ETS surgery. The only side effects that were ever explained to me was very mild compensatory sweat and the horner's syndrome! I was given a three page booklet explaining simple answers to questions about recovery time!! BUT - that was it!! I was so excited that I made an appointment for the surgery just a few days later! I remember waking up in the recovery room with warm hands - just as the doctor had told me I would. What he did not tell me was the horrible life style I now live! At the age of 21 I now have the following problems: * VERY dry hands - I swear I put lotion on at least 60 times a day. I am constantly running thm under water for moisture. I even lick them in the times where they are so dry that I can't stand it!! * I have absolutely NO ENERGY! I come home from work and all I want to do is sleep! I have no energy for my daughter - and that alone is the worst side effect. She also suffers from what Dr. 222 did to me! I do not have the energy to exercise or even walk the dog! * I am very depressed! I just want to hide. I don't want to go out any where! I have no self worth anymore! * THE COMPENSATORY SWEATING SUCKS!!!! THe doctor claimed that he could cure my underarm sweating , but instead he created a mean lean sweating machine! My ass even sweats like Niagra Falls!! It is go bad that it will soak my jeans! Now tell me what is worse - underarm sweat or ass sweat! To top it off - my underarms still sweat a lot!! I have had Botox and it really works wonders. It hurts a bit, and does not last very long - but it really does help!! Not to mention the fact that the area around my arm pits is very dry. Blood keeps on coming to th surfce due to the lack of moisture!! OUCH!!! I have quickly learned that the only color of clothing that I will ever wear again is black and brown!! * I keep on getting urinary tract infections. I am not sure if this is related, but they keep a coming!!! It seems like no matter how much I drink - the pee just does not want to come out! Sorry to gross you out!! BUT- it is true :toothy * My hair and my face are very dry! I must finish at least 5 bottles of hair conditioner a month. My nose is full of blackheads - and in all of my years, I hardly ever had a blemish!! My face refuses to release any oil!! My ears are also dry and itchy! My tongue is also dryer than before!! * MY feet sweat so much that I cannot wear sandals - I have tried and I have nearly broken my neck!! * I have gained weight - I have not been stuffing my face with twinkies either. I believe that this is due to the fact that I have no energy. * My muscles are weak! I have no strength! * My hands and feet are hot and cold for no reason at any time! Sometines my hands can be hot and select fingers are ice cold. My hands will turn purple and white in the winter! They look like salami!!! My feet will do the same! * I get very dizzy! Sometines when I stand up very quickly - I feel like I am going to faint! * My legs feel very heavy! * My pupils are huge! My big blue eyes are gone!!! * I am not as cool, calm and collected as I once was! This had been reflected in my job. I m an aircraft dispatcher. My thought process has been altered! I am not as quick in making very important and timely decisions. I can become quite foggy at times as well. I would love to take wellbutrin or some medicine that could help me - but how can I do that! The side effects seem as if they will be just as bad. Not to mention the fact that my FAA license could be taken away!! * I have NO self esteem! * I am missing out on my daughter's life due to the fact that I have no energy! I feel as if I could go on and on forever........... No one at any age - 21 or 101 should have to dealt with this! I pray that ETS surgey will be banned!! I have contacted a lawyer this past week who is willing to take on my case! I still have 7 more months to take legal action and I plan on not wasting another minute! Dr. 222 is definitely going to pay for what he has done - and hopefully this will encourge many others who have been disabled by ETS to stand up and make a difference! I may be young - but I plan on changing lives, just as I am trying to adjust to the changes that I have been faced with after ETS! Kind Regards, xxx